Grand problème de concordance
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: La suite de Petit problème de concordance. Soyez psychologiquement prêts.
1. Prologue

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voici la suite (attendue ou pas) de Petit problème de concordance ! On commence par un court prologue qui plante le décor (et une mandragore ! … Allez, c'était drôle !).**

 **Comme la première histoire, mon frère participe à l'écriture ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Quelque part en France, au Moyen Âge.

« _Mi son alzato_

 _O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao_

 _Una mattina mi son alzato_

 _E ho trovato l'invasor_

 _O partigiano, portami via_

 _O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao_ »

La chanson fut brutalement stoppée par un cri strident.

– Qu'on lui coupe les couilles à cet italien ! ordonnait Gabrielle de Nantes, la femme du seigneur de Barnabie.

– Je ne suis pas italien ! répliqua le chanteur, furieux d'avoir été interrompu. Je suis un maître ménestrel, le célèbre Alexis le Breton Normand (basque aussi, mais ça c'est pas important) !

– Oh !

– Et pourquoi voulez-vous me couper les couilles ?

– Parce que je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une idée fanta-stique !

Alexis connaissait de réputation dame Gabrielle, dite la fanta-sque. Lui la pensait dingue, mais pour ne pas perdre ses bijoux de famille, il ne répliqua rien, bien qu'il pouvait démontrer en vingt points en quoi la logique de la folle était illogique. Heureusement pour lui, le seigneur de Barnabie, Balthazar dit « Octave » arriva.

– Allons ma chère, laissez-lui ses noix et allons à notre leçon !

– Oh, quelle idée fanta-smagorique !

Le couple se rendit dans la salle des leçons où Bruce l'érudit, l'éminent spécialiste d'Aristote, le précepteur du couple, les attendait. Une fois que les deux furent installés, Bruce débuta son cours !

– Alors la leçon du jour sera… Pourquoi Aristote est génial, raison n°1756.

Studieux, le couple écouta attentivement. Pendant ce temps, Alexis tentait de trouver une chanson qui lui permettrait de rester en un seul morceau quand il entendit jurer le chancelier Patrick le Beau d'Axolotie.

– Ces foutus de Ninterdor ! s'écriait-il. Ils ont encore tenté de nous voler du bétail ! Il faut que le seigneur Balthazar réagisse !

Patrick s'éloigna, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Alexis comprenait sa colère, leurs voisins de la seigneurie de Nintendor étaient des barbares, les éternels rivaux de Barnabie depuis des millénaires au moins (si du moins il savait ce que « millénaire » voulait dire). Bruce affirmait que même Aristote avait écrit un essai philosophique sur leurs querelles. Un miracle pourrait-il enfin entériner la hache de guerre ?

A côté, en Nintendor.

– J'ai faim ! beugla le seigneur de Nintendor, Frédéric du Grenier. Où est le bétail volé de l'autre Bernard ?

– Balthazar, corrigea machinalement François le Fossoyeur, le bourreau, juge, tortionnaire, geôlier, maitre-espion et prêtre à ses heures perdues de Frédéric.

– Qu'importe ! Ben Zai le voleur m'a garantie qu'il réussirait, je veux ma viande ! Sinon je tords Ben Zai avec ses propres boyaux !

– C'est métaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! répondit Sébastien le Chevalier, dit l'Homme de métal.

– Tout en le faisant, s'peut omg pas ici qu'y aille petit vache ouiiii !

Tout le monde fixa Jeremy le Saxon, soldat d'origine anglaise et David, soldat, son traducteur, actuellement la seule personne au monde qui comprenait ce qu'il disait.

– Il dit que peut-être il va arriver.

– Mouais. J'AI FAIM P*TAIN !

Au même moment, sur les terres agricoles de Nintendor, un couple de paysans fut témoin d'un évènement insolite. Mathieu Montagne et sa femme Antoinette Montagne née Chevelue virent un vortex temporel (oui, ils savent ce que c'est, ne cherchez pas) s'ouvrir et trois hommes en tombèrent. Ils s'appelaient Richard, Matteo et Ben et ils allaient être la source de bien des catastrophes…

* * *

 **Un commentaire ? 😊**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après un prologue, voici un premier chapitre où commence l'ation ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Les trois hommes du futur qui sortirent du vortex temporel tombèrent… dans la bouse de vache, la pisse de coq et l'humour de Kev Adams.

– Hum…, je pense que c'est le bain de boue de l'époque ? demanda Ben en se saupoudrant le visage avec l'eau aux vertus curatives.

– Mais non ! C'est de la merde ! s'écria Richard. Qu'on me débarrasse de cette horreur !

– Ça va, hé ! rétorqua Antoinette. C'est de la pure bouse bio ! Garantie sans insectes !

– Ah ! triompha Ben en s'en mettant plein le slibard.

– Mais ça reste dégueulasse ! rétorqua Richard.

– On n'a jamais dit le contraire, répondit Mathieu en en prenant une pleine gorgée.

Matteo tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Renard et Constance s'étaient (encore) disputés, ce qui avait créé (une nouvelle fois) une catastrophe. Les voilà bloqué au… Moyen Âge ? Eh bien merde, c'était le cas de le dire. Toutefois, il se décida à se renseigner sur la situation actuelle. Lui et les deux abrutis allaient devoir survivre le temps qu'on vienne les chercher (si toutefois on venait les chercher).

– On se trouve où ?

– En Nintendor, dit le couple (surtout Antoinette, vu que Mathieu dégueulait dans un coin).

– De l'or ? répéta Richard. Où ça ? … pas dans la merde, j'espère ?

– Nulle part, le renseigna Antoinette. C'est juste que le seigneur actuel veut faire croire à l'autre qu'il est riche.

– Vous semblez bien renseigné pour de simples paysans ! se méfia Matteo.

Le grand bourrin se méfait pour deux raisons : d'un, ils puaient, de deux, ils ressemblaient fortement à deux individus dont la compagnie ne lui avait jamais été agréable. C'est pourquoi il avait la main à la crosse de son flingue.

– Simples, simples, vous y allez fort ! Chéri, dis-lui pourquoi !

– A nous tous seuls, on nourrit tout Nintendor ! se venta Mathieu.

– Sérieux ?

– Bah en même temps, on est les seuls paysans et en plus, il n'y a que nous et le château à nourrir.

– Donc en gros vous êtes utiles mais pas trop, dans un royaume encore plus petit que le QI de ces deux gros nazes derrière moi ?... BEN ! ARRETE DE BOUFFER LA BOUE !

– Ouais ! s'exclama joyeusement Antoinette. Vous v'nez manger ? On a plein de produits bios !

Ce fut de cette manière qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à table. La paysanne se fit un plaisir de les servir.

– Au menu nous avons du jus de racines (aromatisée à la bouse), de la viande de vache morte de vieillesse (bon elle était malade et a agonisé durant des jours, mais elle n'a pas été tuée par l'homme), ainsi que de la bonne bouse de vache façon mousse au chocolat (mais sans chocolat, vu qu'on ne sait pas encore ce que c'est). Miam miam !

– Etrangement, je n'ai plus faim, fit savoir Richard.

– Eh ! se plaignit Mathieu. On a mis tout notre cœur dans ce repas. Enfin ma femme. Moi je me contente de de regarder les vaches brouter, faire caca, et attendre que les vaches meurent.

– Et s'occuper de collecter le lait des vaches, non ? demanda Ben.

– Le lait des vaches ? Elles font du lait ?!

Matteo pensa qu'il devait quitter ce monde de dingue au plus vite. Mine de rien, il chercha à en savoir plus aussi questionna-t-il ces deux hominidés sous-développés.

– Sinon, il y a des gens intelligents dans le coin ?

– A Nintendor ? Non. A Barnabie oui, à ce qu'on dit.

– Très bien, comment on s'y rend ?

– Facile, vous allez là où il y a des panneaux avec des mots d'écrits dessus où il est indiqué qu'il ne faut pas s'y rendre. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'on croit. Vu que personne ne sait lire ici, ça pourrait très bien être autre chose.

– Et là-bas, c'est propre ? demanda Richard.

– Peut-être. Mais on a entendu dire que c'est l'enfer aussi. Genre il y a un homme qui te teste si tu es assez intelligeant pour rester à Barnabie. Si tu échoue, (zoom et musique dramatique) tu meurs. Et quand tu meurs… tu ne vies PLUS ! ET QUAND TU N'VIES PLUS TU …

– …Okay ! s'exclama Richard. Bon bah moi je reste ici finalement !

– Moi aussi, répondit Ben. Puis on s'habitue vite à la saleté.

Matteo allait répondre quand une personne entra dans la maison et en quelques secondes, déroba les armes du trio du futur et s'en alla prestement.

– Roh ! se fâcha Antoinette. Ben Zaï aurait quand même pu nous saluer ! Je suis sa cousine quand même !

– Ce n'était pas ton frère aux dernières nouvelles ? hésita Mathieu.

– Seulement la fin de semaine. Sauf jour impair. Si seulement je savais ce que ça voulait dire.

– Il nous a volé nos armes ! cria Matteo, l'écume aux lèvres. Comment on peut les récupérer ?

– Il y a deux options, répondit Mathieu en montrant quatre doigts. Un, le voler, mais voler ce voleur c'est comme mettre un livre entre les mains du seigneur de Grenier, autant voir une vache qui vole. (« Je sais pas vous, dit Richard dans un accent moqueur, mais j'adore les expressions locales ») Deux, Ben Zaï va sûrement vendre ces armes au Grenier, du coup faudrait les racheter au seigneur.

– Jamais ! hurla Matteo. Ce sont mes armes, je vais les reprendre !

Il sortit en trombe derrière le voleur. Ben et Richard n'avaient pas bougés.

– On le suit ? demanda Ben.

– Laisse-le, il fait le sale boulot pendant que nous… Bah on attend, répondit son coéquipier. C'est du chocolat, c'est ça ?

Pendant ce temps, Matteo rattrapa Ben Zaï et ils se disputèrent les armes, les tenant chacun dans leurs mains.

– Rends moi mes armes !

– Mais heu ! C'est la première fois que je vois un sèche-cheveux !

– Mais pourquoi ils sont tous cons ici ! ÇA PAS ÊTRE SECHE-CHEVEUX, ÇA ÊTRE ARME AU CŒUR ATOMIQUE CREE PAR UN PUTAIN DE ROBOT IGNORANT QUE C'EST UN ROBOT !

– Et ça coute cher ?

– Euh, sûrement ?

– Bah, j'le garde alors !

Matteo, vexé de voir que la connerie était contagieuse, décida d'appliquer la bonne vieille méthode dite du : « moi colosse de muscles contre gringalet puant ». Mais il avait beau brisé la colonne de Ben Zaï, beau lui arracher trois fois son foie, beau lui sucer… sa moelle épinière (bande de petits coquins), étrangement, le voleur résistait à ces assauts ma foi forts désagréables. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des deux actionna l'arme (je sais qui c'était, mais je ne cafterais pas) et une balle perdue alla jusqu'au château de Barnabie où le seigneur Balthazar se promenait sur son balcon (oui, un balcon au Moyen Âge, z'allez faire quoi ? HEIN ?). La balle alla se loger dans l'un de ses bijoux de famille (pas au sens propre hein).

La légende prétendit par la suite qu'à ce moment-là, un son si aigüe se fit entendre que les vaches moururent sur le coup et que Bruce l'Erudit se cacha sous son lit, affirmant qu'une vieille prophétie d'Aristote annonçant la fin du monde était en train de se produire. Attention toutefois, personne ne sait si Bruce était présent à ce moment-là de la journée dans sa chambre. Par contre, pour la prophétie….

Ce qui fut sûr, c'est que depuis, le seigneur Balthazar « Octave » de Barnabie fut surnommé l'Octave Suraigüe. Ou le seigneur Une-Couille. Ce fut ce que prétendit François le Fossoyeur à chaque fois qu'il exécutait quelqu'un qui avait osé surnommer Balthazar de cette manière. Et comme le fossoyeur tenait bien ses registres, ceux-ci étaient remplis de surnoms plus rigolos les uns que les autres. François avait un coup de cœur pour « Balthazar le Demi Spermatoir ».

Au même moment, Henry réussit à créer un vortex temporel qui emmena tout le monde là où le trio avait été envoyé par erreur.

Tout le groupe tomba à la renverse… dans de la bouse de vache, les oreilles encore saignantes suite à l'exclamation de douleur du seigneur de Barnabie.

– Ah la vache ! s'exclama Renard. De la vraie bouse, pas de la synthétique ! Le passé est merveilleux !

– AAAAAHHHHH !

Antoine pointa du doigt (le mal élevé !) une personne qui se tenait devant eux, soit une personne qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à ceci près qu'elle n'avait pas de barbe mais une longue chevelure et une poitrine développée.

– Antoine ? s'inquiétèrent les autres. Ah, ça y est, t'a sauté le pas ?

– Ce… Je… Je suis putain de bandante en femme !

* * *

 **Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Il est conseillé de se rappeler dans ce chapitre qui étaient les vidéastes présents dans la première histoire. Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde dans ce chapitre donc accrochez-vous.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Après qu'Antoine eut arrêté de fantasmer sur son aïeule, les autres commencèrent à étudier leur environnement. Et ils constatèrent quelque chose d'important.

– Ça pue ici, commenta Bruce.

– Il y a plus important que l'hygiène, là, rétorqua Henry.

– C'est vrai. Maintenant, le pourcentage de chance pour que nous attrapions la gale, la peste et autres maladies graves est d'exactement…

– Bruce ! l'interrompit Links. Il manque du monde !

Le susnommé se retourna et vit à son tour qu'effectivement, cinq personnes manquaient à l'appel.

* * *

Dans le présent :

Kriss, Chachou Panda, Victor, Nyo et Jigmé se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire. Ils n'étaient pas avec leurs amis dans le passé. Au moment où ils auraient dû sauter avec les autres dans le vortex temporel, ils avaient sauté de l'autre côté, derrière le canapé (l'esprit de contradiction, que voulez-vous ?) et ils étaient maintenant seuls. Victor haussa les épaules : derrière le canapé il avait trouvé un bon porno qu'il comptait se mater. Sinon, tout le monde se servit dans le frigo et commença à se régaler, oubliant – ou pas – qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur appartement mais en l'absence de Mathieu, ils décidèrent que ce n'était pas grave.

* * *

Dans le passé – enfin le présent selon ceux qui y vivent :

– Non !

– Mais Mathieu ! insista Patrick. C'est toi tout craché !

Depuis au moins dix minutes, il y avait un débat au sein du groupe sur si Mathieu ressemblait… bah à Mathieu. En fait sept minutes, les trois premières, il avait fallu empêcher Antoine de faire plus ample connaissance avec Antoinette. Ses amis l'auraient bien laissé faire (si Antoine avait pour trip l'inceste, qui étaient-ils pour juger ? Du moment que cette pratique ne sortait pas du cercle familial, ils fermaient les yeux dessus) mais Mathieu Montagne armé de sa fourche et surtout Antoinette avec ses dents (il lui en restait quelques-unes) auraient attaqué Antoine. Cette affaire close, il fallait régler le cas Mathieu.

– Désolé vieux, mais c'est vrai, tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau ! rajouta Fred.

– Je ne suis pas une goutte d'eau ! s'emporta le paysan. Une pisse de vache pourquoi pas, mais pas de l'eau ! C'est sale, bah !

– C'est impossible ! contredit Mathieu. Je ne suis pas si petit !

– …

– Je vous déteste !

– Alors comme ça je suis un seigneur ? s'intéressa Bob. Dis donc, c'est moi ou à chaque fois, je suis puissant et civilisé ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis si doué !

– Le roi Lennon a essayé de te tuer aux dernières nouvelles, et en plus, il est mort d'une façon nullissime, lui dit François.

– Il était quand même roi !

– Oh !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Antoinette qui fixait Fanta.

– Vous ressemblez beaucoup à la femme du seigneur Barnabé !

– Pardon ? demanda Fanta.

– Le même visage ! C'est le manque de cheveux qui a fait que je n'ai pas fait le lien tout de suite ! Une si belle chevelure ! La mienne à côté ce n'est rien.

– Je…

Fanta s'écroula évanoui par terre.

– Apparemment il n'a supporté le choc de voir le ship devenu canon, analysa David. Après le Matoine, ça.

– Oh non, détrompez-vous ! leur informa Bob. C'est de savoir qu'il existe une version de lui avec des cheveux extraordinaires. Sacré Fanfan !

– Hum hum !

Henry tourna toute l'attention sur lui.

– Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici pour débusquer trois imbéci… gars qui se sont égarés ici et pour les empêcher de faire trop de conneries. On voit bien le résultat sur Bob.

– Merci du soutien moral, ça fait toujours plaisir.

– Du coup on doit commencer nos recherches, continua le robot. Chers bouseux limités, auriez-vous aperçu trois abrutis sortis d'un vortex temporel ?

– Ben vous entre autres, répondit Mathieu.

– Avant nous ?

– Oui. Ils ont même mangé ici !

– Et ou sont-ils à présent ?

– C'est une bonne question.

Henry allait laisser éclater sa fureur quand il fut brutalement interrompu.

– Waw la qualité de bouse de vache ici ! On n'a plus ça dans le futur, que de la bouse de zombie !

Le voyageur du futur était si heureux de sa découverte qu'il dévora le tout sous l'œil apeuré de Jeremy qui tourna (littéralement) de l'œil et rejoignit Fanta dans les bras de Morphée.

– J'ai pas hâte de connaître le futur ! s'exclama Antoinette. Ils n'ont pas de vraies bouses et ce sont des petites natures.

– T'inquiète, tu mourras avant trente ans de maladie ou d'un accouchement, la rassura Patrick.

– Oh, j'en suis heureuse !

– Bon, reprit Henry qui menaçait de devenir dépressif avec tous les idiots qui les entourait, on doit mener des recherches dans le coin. Je propose que…

– …qu'on se sépare tous en petits groupes comme dans les films ! hurla Raph. Il y a toujours au moins un survivant à chaque fois, ça prouve que c'est la bonne méthode !

Avant même qu'Henry ait pu contester (et dire combien les humains sont vraiment bêtes quand ils s'y mettent), tout le monde obéit à Raph, même les paysans, même si ces derniers finirent par réaliser qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie du groupe de recherche et qu'ils avaient envie plutôt de vérifier si un autre portail temporel allait s'ouvrir. Après tout, comme le disait François le Fossoyeur quand il exécutait les condamnés à mort « jamais deux sans trois » car il en tuait toujours trois. Personne ne savait pourquoi.

Une fois qu'il comprit qu'il avait été délaissé par tout le reste du groupe (sauf de Fanta et Jeremy toujours évanouis et piétinés par les autres pour l'occasion), Henry resta pensif durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

– Bon au moins, ça ne peut pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'qu'ils sont naïfs dans le futur !

* * *

– Couic couic arrive very maintenant ! s'exclama Jeremy le Saxon dans la salle de réception quand il comprit ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que le seigneur Frédéric se plaignait comme toujours à son chevalier Sébastien combien il s'ennuyait et voulait du sang, François le Fossoyeur alors Patrouilleur entra dans la salle, tenant à bout de bras (il ne paraissait pas comme ça mais il était très fort !) deux prisonniers : Richard et Ben.

– Oooooooohhhhhh ! ronronna Frédéric. On va bien s'amuser !


	4. Infos temporaires

Coucou les mandragores !

Ce qui va suivre ne va sûrement pas plaire à certains, mais je préfère l'écrire pour prévenir tout le monde.

Je prends une pause dans l'écriture de mes trois fanfictions. J'adore écrire, vraiment, mais chaque chapitre demande beaucoup d'investissement et de temps et j'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire pour rien. Il y a bien quelques lecteurs fidèles qui me font connaître leurs impressions, mais ils sont peu nombreux. Parfois, malgré des lectures (je vous vois lecteurs fantômes, j'ai les traces de votre passage), je n'ai aucun retour. Je dois bien avouer que c'est démotivant.

Je n'écris pas pour recevoir mille compliments et que tout le monde en parle autour de soi, mais quand je constate le temps que je consacre à écrire un chapitre, même s'il est court, et qu'en face, il n'y a quasiment personne pour me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, ce n'est pas facile. Ça fait des mois que j'ai continué à écrire et publié malgré ce constat et aujourd'hui, j'arrête. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment alors je décide de faire une pause pour me consacrer à d'autres projets. J'ignore quand je reprendrai l'écriture de ces trois récits et je suis désolée pour les quelques lecteurs qui aimeraient connaître la suite, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Je vais néanmoins répondre prochainement aux quelques commentaires que j'ai reçu. Un énorme merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, je vous aime. Comme on dit : I 💜 u !


End file.
